


She is the New Thing

by orphan_account



Category: The Horrors (Band)
Genre: Bahasa Indonesia, Bears, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Love at First Sight, gak suka jangan baca :), jadi-, ohya, setting-nya berubah-ubah era gitu, tapi setting dimulai dari jaman pre-strange house, tq, warnings di dalem ya cuy, wkwkw
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 23:44:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5763463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saat Rhyssie Webb pertama kali mempertemukannya dan memperkenalkannya dengan gadis itu, Violet Hayward, adalah hal baru untuk seorang Tom Cowan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She is the New Thing

**Author's Note:**

> peringatan: semua submisif di sini adalah cewek, termasuk josh. jadi-
> 
> the horrors milik mereka sendiri dan Tuhan YME :)  
> murni fiksi. gue gak ambil keuntungan apa pun atau bertujuan untuk menjatuhkan siapa pun. hanya untuk hiburan semata. 
> 
> don't like, don't read. easy - thank you.

Saat Rhyssie Webb pertama kali mempertemukannya dan memperkenalkannya dengan gadis itu, Violet Hayward, adalah hal baru untuk seorang Tom Cowan.

Rambut hitam berantakan dengan poni pendek menutupi matanya, baju strip hitam-putih dengan _hoodie_ hitam yang diikatkan pada pinggangnya, _jeans_ hitam dan _converse_ putih panjang seperempat betis.

Tak biasa, eksentrik dan ... aneh.

Menurutnya, gadis itu jauh dari kriteria gadis berumur tiga tahun lebih tua darinya pada umumnya.

 _Well,_ bukan berarti ia benar-benar buruk, sih. Setidaknya, walau berantakan, rambutnya terlihat halus dan berkilau. Kakinya pun jenjang dan ia berdada besar untuk gadis seumurannya—bagian terbaiknya.

Dari banyaknya perkenalan kasual maupun formal yang Tom lakukan sebelumnya dengan gadis-gadis lain, termasuk Rhyssie, hanya gadis Hayward itulah yang memberikannya seringai aneh penuh geligi tajam bak vampir, bukan seulas senyuman manis dan hangat seperti yang biasa ia terima dalam perkenalannya dengan gadis lainnya.

"Tom, Tom Cowan."

"Violet ... Hayward."

Jemari langsing dan panjang, bercat kuku hitam agak terkelupas, namun bertangan otot kuat dan kapalan. Gadis ini tentu banyak menghabiskan waktunya bermain gitar, atau melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga ataupun mengutak-atik banyak hal, setidaknya, itulah yang dapat disimpulkan oleh Tom saat tangannya menjabat tangan sang gadis, mengingat pula sebelumnya Rhyssie bilang Violet adalah bakal posisi gitaris untuk proyeknya ini.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, _Ms._ Hayward. _I hope we can get along well since now_."

Tom dapat mendengar kekehan kecil namun mampu membuatnya _sedikit_ bergidik keluar dari bibir merah muda sang gadis sebelum ia mendengar perkataan selanjutnya, "Senang bertemu denganmu juga ..., _Mr_. Cowan. Kuharap juga begitu ... untuk ke depannya." Ia kembali terkekeh, "Rhyssie bilang kau adalah _bassist_ yang bagus ... dan aku ... sangat tidak sabar untuk melihatnya. Aku bertaruh kau bahkan lebih baik dari ucapannya itu, _yes, Mister_?"

Tom tidak dapat menahan mata besarnya untuk tidak membesar. Apalagi kala Violet mendongakkan kepalanya, matanya menatap lurus pemuda berkulit pucat di hadapannya.

Mata yang indah berbulu mata lentik, sekujurnya berpoles _eyeliner_ tipis—Tom dapat melihatnya dari celah poni Violet, membuatnya semakin 'aneh' dan ... misterius? Entahlah, ia tak begitu yakin.

_Gadis ini—_

"Oh, kau dapat melihatnya nanti, saat waktunya tiba, _Miss._ Dan ..., tangan kapalan itu ..., kau tentu banyak melatih kemampuan gitarmu, 'kan? Aku pun bertaruh kau pasti lebih hebat dari dugaanku. Seorang gitaris perempuan yang luar biasa."

Seringai tipis tak terelakkan terulas di wajah pemuda delapan belas tahun itu begitu dilihatnya reaksi lawan bicaranya beberapa detik kemudian.

Kepala yang langsung ditundukkan, berupaya menyembunyikan rona merah tipis di kedua belah pipinya ..., ah, Violet salah tingkah.

— _dia—_

"Dasar gombal! " celetuk Rhyssie tiba-tiba. Ia tertawa, tidak dapat menahan rasa geli melihat tingkah teman Adam dan Hawa-nya barusan. Violet ikut terkekeh dan menutup mulutnya serta Tom tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. " _Guess it's time for your question to get answered,_ Tom," ia tersenyum jahil, "Violet, bagaimana kalau sekarang kita ke _flat_ -mu, agar Pangeran Salju Kecil ini tak mati penasaran dengan kemampuan gitarmu, hm?"

Kekehan kembali keluar sebelum akhirnya, "Oh, ya ..., tentu saja. _Let's go._ "

— _tidak, tidak mungkin_.

Sesampainya mereka di _flat_ Violet dan Tom melihat dengan mata-kepalanya sendiri akan kemampuan gadis itu bermain gitar, ia tak lagi terkejut mendapati kesimpulan dan perkataannya mengenai Violet sewaktu di kafe tadi menjadi nyata.

Violet memang gitaris perempuan yang hebat.

Tapi, tetap saja,

Tom Cowan bersumpah bahwa Violet Hayward adalah gadis teraneh yang pernah ia temui.

**#**

"UCL ...?"

"Hm?"

"Kau berkuliah ... di UCL?"

Violet yang tengah sibuk memutar obengnya pada pedal baru buatannya menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya, mendapati Tom sedang melihat-lihat pamflet dan kertas-kertas surat berlogokan UCL— _University College London—_ dari mejanya yang penuh berkas dan perkakas.

Ia terkekeh, "Oh, rupanya aku belum memberitahumu, ya."

Tom membalikkan badannya, mengalihkan pandangannya kepada 'kakak kelas'-nya.

"Yep, aku berkuliah di sana."

Tom sedikit terkejut. "Kau yakin?"

Ia tertawa. "Memangnya kaupikir ...?"

"Tadinya kukira memang kau. Tapi, setelah melihat foto keluargamu di mejamu ... kupikir kakak atau adikmu yang berkuliah di sana."

"Responsmu memang sama saja seperti kebanyakan orang," Violet menanggapi, tersenyum lebar menunjukkan geliginya. Tom menmasang wajah bingung. "Percayalah, aku memang berkuliah di sana, UCL. Kalau masih meragukan, silakan, kau boleh mengacak seluruh berkas kuliahku dari tahun-tahun lalu di mejaku." Ia menunjuk mejanya.

Tom mengerjapkan matanya. Gadis ini memang aneh.

Gadis manapun, atau kebanyakan orang, tidak akan sebegitu sudinya membiarkan orang lain mengacak mejanya, apalagi melihat-lihat berkas pribadi, _well,_ dalam kasus ini adalah tugas-tugas atau semacamnya, yang berkaitan dengan nilai, yang notabene dari masa sekolah dasar pun enggan rasanya untuk orang lain tahu kalau kita mendapat nilai jelek ...

Tidak menutup kemungkinan bukan, gadis ini mendapat nilai C, D, atau F? Apalagi dengan penampilan yang mengundang kesalahpahaman bagi yang melihatnya ...

Tapi, karena pemiliknya sendiri telah memberikan izin, Tom pun menerimanya.

Ia meraih setumpuk berkas dari sisi sebelah kanan meja dan mulai mengeceknya. Hampir seluruh kertas berlogokan UCL. Surat pemberitahun, surat izin, jadwal kegiatan, jadwal mata kuliah, makalah dengan nama Violet tercetak pada sampulnya ...

Rupanya, gadis ini memang berkuliah di UCL dan ...

"Fisika?"

" _Exactly_."

' _A, or maybe I'd put AAA in your report', 'excellent research', 'brilliant as usual, Ms. Hayward', 'great work', '1st', '100', 'note: please come to my room after lunch to help me correcting last week's test', 'you nailed it, young lady. As my promise, please come to my office to take the reward –Mrs. White' ..._

For God's sake, _gadis ini memang tidak biasa;_

_dia luar biasa._

" _For fuck's sake,_ " ujar Tom tak percaya setelah melihat-lihat tugas-tugas Violet dengan hasil mengagumkan. Ia menggeser tumpukan berkas itu kembali ke tempatnya semula. Sambil menyentuh kepalanya, ia berjalan menghampiri Violet. "Violet, _you. blown. me. away,_ " Ia mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Violet. " _I'm so sorry for doubting your words. I just... I was just ... uh, I don't ... even know ... like, I ..."_

Violet tersenyum. Melihat ekspresi Tom kala mengetahui almamaternya itu sungguh memberikan 'perasaan' tersendiri untuknya, membuat perutnya entah kenapa terasa terbakar, " _Nah, it's okay,_ Tom. Aku sudah biasa, kok. Sshh ..."

"Aku merasa malu karena kalau dibandingkan denganmu, aku ... seperti idiot dan ... buta—aku bahkan tidak menyadari sama sekali bahwa buku-buku tebal Fisikamu berjajar di sana dan ... berserakan pula di kamarmu." Tom menunjuk meja Violet dan titik-titik lain di mana tergeletak buku Fisika miliknya.

A nerd in a nutshell also a genius girl— _kejutan lain, eh?_

Rasanya Tom ingin sekali menghabisi Rhyssie karena tidak dari awal gadis itu bilang kepadanya bahwa Violet adalah mahasiswi UCL. Bukan salah Violet pula kalau ia juga tidak memberitahukan hal itu sebelumnya karena kenyataannya, Tom tidak pernah menanyakan hal itu dan, walau sudah tiga bulan lebih ia mengenal Violet, ia pun juga jarang sekali datang ke _flat_ -nya. Dihitung dengan hari ini, baru ketiga kalinya ia bermain ke _flat_ Violet.

Never again judge a book by its cover; _Kebodohan Tom Cowan: Meremehkan Seorang Violet Hayward dari Penampilannya adalah Sebuah Kesalahan Terbesar_.

Violet terkekeh pelan, "Jangan begitu. Lagi pula, wajar saja kok kalau baru sekarang kau melihat buku-bukuku—kemarin mereka tersimpan dalam kardus itu dan baru pagi inilah aku mengeluarkannya. Jadi ..." Pandangannya tak sengaja terarah pada jam dindingnya, "Oh, sudah lewat tengah hari rupanya! Tom, kau ingin makan di luar atau kita pesan saja?" Ia bangkit dari duduknya, meraih teleponnya kalau-kalau Tom memilih untuk memesan _take away food_.

"Uh ..., oh, ya, empat blok dari sini ada restoran yang baru dibuka. Mereka memberi promo pembukaan dan empat hari ini banyak yang datang berkunjung. Kupikir ide bagus kalau kita berdua makan di sana," jawab Tom sambil tersenyum, berjalan menghampiri Violet. "Aku yang bayar. Bagaimana?"

Mata Violet membelalak. Dilemparnya telepon rumahnya ke sembarang tempat, tak memedulikan apabila itu jatuh ke lantai dan rusak (toh ia sendiri bisa memperbaikinya nanti. _She's really used to fix electronic components or such, you know_ ). "Tom," panggilnya, tangannya menutup mulutnya. Yang dipanggil sedikit menyeringai melihat rona merah tipis di pipi Violet, "A-apa ... k-kau baru saja ... mengajakku ..."

"Violet, _darling_!"

Violet berjengit begitu didengarnya seseorang memanggilnya dari luar _flat-_ nya, diiringi dengan ketukan pintu cukup keras dari luar. Tom pun buyar dari lamunannya, membayangkan ekspektasinya kepada Violet, yang sayang, kenyataannya justru malah tidak terjadi.

"Ah, maaf! Aku lupa hari ini ibuku berkunjung," ucap Violet penuh rasa bersalah, kentara dari wajahnya yang juga bercampur dengan rasa kecewa. Ia meraih tangan Tom dan menggenggamnya. Telinganya sedikit memanas mendapati rasa hangat menjalar dari tangan Tom pada tangannya. "Mungkin lain waktu kita ke sana ..."

" _No, it's alright_. Kau tak perlu meminta maaf begitu," jawab Tom, mengulas senyumnya, seakan berusaha menenangkan gadis di hadapannya.

Violet ikut tersenyum, "Tiap berkunjung, ibuku selalu membawa makanan buatannya untukku. Masakannya enak, dan ... aku ingin kau mencobanya, jadi ..."

"Violet, _my dear_!"

" _Yes, Mum! Sorry! I'm coming!"_ Violet pun dengan segera melepas genggaman tangannya pada Tom dan bergegas menuju pintu _flat_ -nya, membukakan pintu untuk ibunya, meninggalkan Tom di kamarnya.

Tom masih tersenyum, membiarkan dirinya tenggelam dalam pikirannya sebelum akhirnya ia mengikuti Violet dan memperkenalkan dirinya kepada Mrs. Hayward.

" _Oh, you're such a handsome young man!_ "—adalah respons pertama yang Mrs. Hayward berikan kepada Tom. Wajahnya begitu sumringah, senyumnya terukir lebar sama seperti yang dimiliki putrinya, membuat Tom sekilas sedikit pusing dan pangling. Hati Tom pun menghangat dan ikut senang mendengarnya. Ia ikut tersenyum. _"Darling,_ kenapa kau tidak memperkenalkannya kepada Mum dari awal?!"

"Ah, _Mum_..." Violet terkekeh. Wajahnya sedikit memerah. Ia tampak tidak tahu bagaimana harus menjawab perkataan ibunya barusan. Senyum Tom melebar melihatnya.

Ah, ia manis sekali ...

Setelah beberapa menit berbincang dalam sesi perkenalannya dengan Mrs. Hayward dan menyadari bahwa masing-masing perut mereka sudah menjerit untuk diisi, Violet dan ibunya pun mulai mempersiapkan meja untuk makan siang. Mrs. Hayward, dibantu oleh Tom, mengeluarkan satu per satu masakan buatannya dari kotak piknik besar yang dibawanya. Aroma masakannya yang lezat dan menggoda penciuman Tom membuat lidahnya tak sabar untuk segera mencicipinya.

"Tom, bisa tolong ambilkan piring dari lemari itu?" pinta Violet kepada Tom.

"Oh, ya, tentu," jawab Tom setelah selesai menempatkan masakan Mrs. Hayward pada meja makan. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju lemari yang dimaksud.

Ia berhenti begitu didapatinya dua lemari kayu saling berdempetan, membuatnya bingung lemari mana yang Violet maksud. Sejenak ia berpikir untuk bertanya kepada sang nona rumah, namun ia buru-buru mengurungkan niatnya saat dilihatnya Violet dan ibunya masih sibuk mempersiapkan meja sambil berbincang. Ia tak mau menganggu momentum ibu-dan-putrinya itu. Jadi, dengan instingnya, ia pun meraih lemari sebelah kirinya dan ...

Kesibukan Ms. dan Mrs. Hayward terhenti seketika didengarnya suara benda berjatuhan dari ujung ruangan.

"O-oh! Violet _darling!_ "

"Ups, salah lemari!" seru Violet kaget. Dihampirinya Tom yang tertiban oleh koleksi boneka beruangnya. Tangannya terulur untuk membantu Tom berdiri. Ia tertawa, "Yang kumaksud tadi adalah lemari yang satunya lagi, Tom."

Tom berulang kali mengedipkan matanya untuk menormalkan kembali pandangannya yang buyar akibat 'serangan' tiba-tiba dari boneka beruang Violet. "Oh, maaf. Aku tidak tahu ternyata maksudmu lemari yang sisi kanan," balas Tom. Dilihatnya dari seberang ibu Violet yang tertawa kecil kepadanya, membuatnya agak malu karena kecerobohannya tadi. "Koleksi yang bagus, ngomong-ngomong."

Masih tertawa, Violet menjawab, "Terima kasih. Mereka sangat lucu, bukan?"

Tom tersenyum simpul.

_Kutu buku pecinta beruang._

"Maaf, gara-gara aku kurang jelas menunjukkannya, kau jadi salah membuka lemari ..."

" _No ..., it's okay. It's my fault anyway because I didn't really pay attention to your direction_ ," jawab Tom cepat. Violet membalasnya dengan senyuman tipis. "Oh, maafkan aku pula sudah membuat koleksi kesayanganmu jatuh begini." Buru-buru diambilnya kembali dua-tiga boneka beruang berukuran sedang dan memasukkannya kembali ke tempatnya semula.

" _No! Don't worry. It's no big deal,"_ jawab Violet, ikut membereskan bonekanya.

" _All right, young man and young lady_ ," ujar Mrs. Hayward tiba-tiba, menepuk bahu Tom dan Violet usai keduanya merapikan koleksi boneka Violet. "Bagaimana kalau kita mulai makan siang?" Ia tersenyum lembut.

Ajakan Mrs. Hayward pun disambut dengan Violet yang segera mengambil tiga buah piring dari lemari dapurnya dan Tom yang segera mengambil tempat setelah Mrs. Hayward sendiri mempersilakannya untuk duduk.

Mulut Tom seketika berair melihat suguhan makan siang di hadapannya.

"Silakan."

Tom meraih sendoknya dan memakannya.

Sungguh, baginya, memakan masakan buatan ibu dari pemikat hatinya itu sepuluh kali lipat lebih baik daripada memakan makanan dari restoran baru itu (walaupun ia memang belum pernah mencobanya), atau bahkan restoran mewah sekalipun.

Tom memang bukan penggemar kejutan, tapi sepertinya, pelan-pelan ia mulai menyukai itu.

Violet Hayward benar-benar merupakan 'hal' baru yang penuh oleh kejutan tak terduga.

**-tbc**


End file.
